


Onee 'Punishes' Pure

by Badbloodkiller



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel - Freeform, Bondage, F/F, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Futanari, Master/Slave, Ourtale, Roleplay, Undertale AU, charisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badbloodkiller/pseuds/Badbloodkiller
Summary: Chara has caught Frisk eating her Chocolates. Chara is very displeased by this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a written continuation of a comic strip made by Kiralushia and Cyan, the creators of Ourtale. Credits go to them and I've asked permission. You can find the comic her http://kiralushia.tumblr.com/ Easy to find when you click the button named 'Doodle'
> 
> Chara is nicknamed Onee.  
> Frisk is nicknamed Pure.

"It looks like your asking to be punished, my dear Frisk."

Frisk is trembling, Chara only calls her Frisk when she's serious.

"Strip. Now." Chara orders her slave.

Frightfully, Frisk does as she's told, discarding all clothing. Once she's fully nude, Frisk take the usual slave position. She kneels before her mistress, knees far apart, back rim rod straight, arms behind her, and head bowed and staring at the floor.

"Follow. And crawl only." Chara orders again. And again Frisk does as instructed. Chara leads her slave through their home and stopping at a door that opens the "The Play Room."

"Inside." Says Chara. Frisk crawls inside and stops in the center of the room, then she takes the previous position. Chara continues speaking, "Wait here." Chara then moves behind Frisk to the closet. There she changes into her Mistress outfit. Thigh high latex boots with four inch heels, a latex corset with titty support making her boobs look fuller than they were, and full arm length latex gloves.

She then returns to Frisk and speaks up.

"We both know that I would have shared with you if you'd only ask. But no, you decides to steal from me! And stealing is wrong. There for, you will be punished. Now tell me, how much did you eat?"

Frisk looks up and makes eye contact. "I ate three bars of chocolate, Mistress." Frisk says loud and clear.

"Is that so?" Chara ponders, "Very well, the punishment number will be set equal to each piece of chocolate that you've eaten." Chara declares.

Frisk is surprised, _'The number is going to be three?'_ She thinks.

Chara to note of her slaves expression, "What with that look? Oh! You thought it would be the amount of chocolate bars you ate? No, I said _pieces_. Those bars can be divided into smaller pieces, remember? 12 pieces in fact."

Frisk frowns in despair, realizing what she meant.

Chara continues, "And since you ate three bars, that's 36 pieces, thus the punishment number will be 36." Chara giggles gleefully when she saw Frisks face.

"Frisk." Chara says, gaining the slaves attention. "Lets get you ready." She takes out a collar that says 'Charas Bitch.' Frisk knows what she means and stands up. Chara then place the collar on Frisk. After, Chara locks wrist and ankle cuffs, then she attaches chains to said cuffs. Two chains connect to pulleys on the ceiling and connected to Frisks wrist cuffs. The chains connected to the ankle cuff are attached to the floor and are far apart from one another, this keeps Frisk legs apart while standing, thus exposing her pussy.

Chara then presses a switch that activate the pulleys on the ceiling. The chains pull slowly upward, this in turn pulls Frisk arms up as well. Once her arms are at the desired position, Chara turns it off. Frisk is now in the spread eagle pose.

Chara admires her work before stepping closer to the helpless girl. "Oh my, Frisk. You look so sexy like this." Chara giggles. She rubs Frisks cute belly, making circles. Frisk moans at the touch.

"Geez, I'm not even touching anything sensitive and your already moaning like a slut." Chara sneers.

Chara traces her hand down until she reached her prize. Frisk gasps loudly, Chara has her thumb pressed to her clit. Using the rest of her fingers, Chara rubs along the slit of Frisks pussy.

"Oh?" Chara stops, noticing the wetness. "We just started and your this wet? And to think I called you _Pure_?" Chara giggles.

Chara inserts two finger in knuckles deep. Frisk gasps again, more out of surprise then anything else, but goes back to moaning. Chara fingers her pussy in an agonizingly slow pace, she's even suckling on Frisk erect nipples, going back and forth between the two. This was driving Frisk nuts and she was loving every bit of it.

Chara, whos an expert of pleasing Frisk, knew she was getting close to cumming and stops abruptly. Frisk whines, humping the air in desperation.

"Now, now, my dear Frisk. This is supposed to be punishment. We'll get to the 'fun' stuff after." Chara winks then kisses Frisk. Frisk submits, letting Chara dominate her mouth and tongue.

The kiss ends quicker then Frisk liked, but stays silent. Chara went to the 'toy' chest and digs through before pulling out a paddle. Walking back, she stops behind her slave before instructing, "As I said earlier, 36 will be the punishment number. So, I'll be smacking this cute ass 36 times. But there are some rules here, when I spank this ass, you'll count and say 'I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll never steal again.' You say it loud and clear. If you mess up counting, misspeak what you supposed to, or even hesitate at all, we'll redo this whole thing from the beginning. And I wont be lenient either, even if you get to 35 but mess up in any way, we start over. Got it!"

Frisk speaks up, "Yes, Mistress!"

"Good." Chara says then spanks her ass with the paddle. Frisk just yelps. "Hey bitch, you forget already? So disappointing." Chara spanks again, this time Frisk was ready.

" One! I'm sorry, Mistress. I'll never steal again!"

***smack***

"Two! I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll never steal again!"

***smack***

"Three! I'm sorry, Mistress, I'll never steal again!"

And this went on and on. Thankfully, with her determination, Frisk made it through the punishment. Chara compliments her slave.

"Well done, my dear Frisk. You took it like a champ." Chara places her hand on Frisks pussy, seeing it still wet or maybe even wetter then before. "My, did you enjoy that? Your such a hentai." Chara sneers.

Frisk nods in agreement, a blush noticeable on her cheeks.

Chara unchains Frisk and leads her to the bed. Then promptly re-chaining her to the bedposts face up.

"Now cums the fun part. Hehehe." Chara giggles. Chara focuses, in a moment what was once her pussy, now there's a cock and balls. Chara discovered this ability after she was revived by Alphys, who gave her a magical body similar to monsters themselves. Neither girl were sure if Chara found this by accident, or it was something Alphys added. Both girls think it was the latter, that nerdy hentai.

"Oh, before I forget." Chara says, returing to the 'toy' chest, and retrieves a dildo, one that vibrates. Going back to Frisk, she slides the dildo in Frisk pussy. Frisk moans in delight, the dildo goes in smoothly thanks to her pussy juices. Chara thrust it in and out and in again. Just like before, she stops just as Frisk was about to cum.

"Ah ah ah, You only get to cum when it's my dick in your pussy." Chara scolds.

Taking the dildo thats now coated in Frisk juices, she slides into Frisk own ass. Though she leaves it there, Chara turns it on. The vibrations making Frisk moan again.

"There we are, now for the main event." Chara places herself before Frisk and lines up her cock to the only available entrance. Before she goes further, she looks Frisk in the eyes. Chara takes a hold of her dick and rubs the tip along the pussy slit. Frisk eyes tears up, silently begging for her mistress to fuck her senseless.

Chara smirks, seeing her slave desperation. She obliges and slowly inserts her cock in the sopping wet folds. Both girls moan this time, Charas dick was the perfect size, big but not too big, giving Frisk the sensation that she's full. Once Chara was sure Frisk is adjusted, she starts pumping back and forth.

"C-Charaaaaa!" Frisk moans aloud.

Chara just grins widely.

Chara continues to piston in and out. keeping a steady pace. Meanwhile, Frisk is moaning and gasping for breath, calling out her lovers name over and over. This is one of the things Chara loves about Frisk, her voice, especially when she calls out her name like this.

"Come on, slave. Tell me how good it feels having my cock in this naughty pussy, you filthy chocolate stealer."

"IT FEELS GOOOOOD!!!! YOUR SLAVE WANTS MISTRESS TO FUCK HER SLAVE FOREVER!!!!!" Frisk screams, with an expression that says 'fucked silly' over her face.

Frisk declaration spurs Chara to fuck harder and faster.

Frisk couldn't hold back anymore, her climax approaching fast. She lets Chara know, Chara responds, "Do it Frisk! Cum and milk my cock of all its semen!"

"AHHHHHH!!!" Frisk screams, her wet folds convulsing around the dick. Chara couldn't hold it herself, she shoots load after load into her slaves womb. So much shoots out it leaks out and drips onto the bed. After a few moments, their mutual orgasm cools down and Chara lays atop of Frisk.

"That was great, my dear Frisk. Was it good for you, too?" Chara asks.

Frisk answers, "Yes is was, Onee-sama. I love you."

"I love you." Chara says back, she leans in and gives a fluffy kiss. Both girls indulge in the loving sensation of one another. Once they separated, Frisk takes this chance to ask.

"Onee-Sama, can you unlock me now?"

"Hmm? Oh, you think we're done? Oh no, I only came inside you once, and that was _one_ out of _thirty six_." Chara answers, giving one of her infamous smiles.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, only one thing went through Frisks mind at this moment.

_'Oh fuck.'_


	2. Continued 'Punshment'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onee and Pure make some 'arrangements.'

Previously...

"Hmm? Oh, you think we're done? Oh no, I only came inside you once, and that was one out of thirty six." Chara answers, giving one of her infamous smiles.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, only one thing went through Frisks mind at this moment.

_'Oh fuck.'_

\-----

"OOOHHHH FFUUUUUCK!!!!!" Frisk screams as Chara pounds her hard cock into Frisk's tight pussy, again.

"AHH!! AHH!!" Frisk moans, her face seemingly stuck in 'fucked silly' mode. Eyes rolled back, tongue hanging out and drooling. She is laying on the bed, her ass just at the edge and legs sprawled outward. Onee is in between said legs, her dick fucking balls deep in Pure's dripping wet cunt.

Meanwhile, Chara is thrusting fast and hard, her eyes shining crimson with determination. "*huff huff* Yeah take it! *huff*" She pants heavily, "Take my dick, you little whore!" She screams while giving a sharp tug on the leash which pulls the collar on Pure's neck.

The princesses of monsters have been at this for a long time. Chara was true to her word, so far she came inside Frisk 35 times in a row and is working on 36. This would seem like a lot to the average person, but these two girls are anything but average. Since they have Souls of pure determination, they can keep going and going. Hell, they can outlast the Energizer Bunny, they certainly outlasted the batteries at least.

At one point, Asriel checked on the girls.

(Flashback)

Concerned about them when they were taking so long in the Play Room, he entered. Understandably, when he saw the scene, his pants tightened. Chara took a small break, Frisk groans, whether out of discomfort or that her mistress just stopped. Only Frisk would know. Chara told the prince exactly why this was happening, Asriel just shook his head at Frisk saying, "Your such a baka." Neither he nor Chara were sure if what he said registered in Frisk's euphoric flooded brain.

Chara, on a whim, offered him to join. How could he say no? Although, Chara made it clear that Frisk's pussy was hers alone. He shrugged and responded, "Eh, fine with me. She has a sweet ass, anyway." For a few rounds, the Dreemurr siblings carried out the three-some. Soon Asriel had to quit, he ran out of shots.

Afterwards, it was just the two of them again. Chara did use healing magic, but Frisk, when she was coherent enough, insisted that Chara shouldn't heal her pussy, saying she deserved it.

"OK, then." Chara replied, "But I'm gonna heal your throat, don't want you to lose your voice."

"Aww, Onee-sama cares." Frisk coos cutely.

"Tch, I don't want you to lose it 'cause otherwise I won't hear you scream my name, baka." Chara scoffs, flicking her nose.

"Eek! Onee-sama." Frisk whines, holding her nose. Her little sour mood was soon replaced by ecstasy as Chara has shoved her erect cock in that still wet pussy.

(Flashback End)

Chara, who is getting close to her 36th orgasm, yells to Frisk, "Oh yeah, Pure, I'm close. Woo, fuck yeah! Come on, Pure. Squeeze my dick, scream for me, CUM FOR ME, MY DEAR PURE!"

Subconsciously, Frisk was able to cum at least once more, milking Chara's dick of semen. Soon, both their orgasms subsided as Chara collapsed onto Frisk, both drenched in sweat and greatly satisfied. They both thought this is a good opportunity to get some rest.

After a full nights sleep, the girls awake. Chara got up before Frisk.

" _Pure.~ Wakey wakey.~_ " She coos, stroking Frisk cheek.

Frisk stirs for a moment then opens her eyes.

"Onee-sama?"

"Greetings, Pure." Chara smiles and leans down to kiss her. Frisk accepts it, even opening her mouth for Chara to explore. They smooched for about a minute before parting.

"How are you feeling, my dear?" Chara asks, lovingly stroking Frisk's cheek once more.

Frisk blushed and answered, "Super satisfied, and a little sore... OK a lot sore."

"Awe, poor baby." Chara giggles, "Let me take the pain away."  
Chara places her hand on Frisk crotch, who winced at the touch, and applied healing magic. Soon the raw feeling of her pussy walls faded and Frisk moans for more than one reason.

Chara kept using magic only because Frisk had such a lovely expression right now.

When Chara stopped the treatment, much to Frisk's displeasure, she asked, "So Pure, did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes Onee-sama." Frisk answered before giggling, "Maybe I should steal more often?"

"Oh really? So you love being my little fuck toy, do you?" She giggles seeing that Frisk blushed hard. "But seriously, don't steal my chocolates." Chara deadpans.

"Of course, Onee-sama." Frisk simply responds, before adopting a shy demeanor, even poking her fore fingers together, "Um... Onee-sama?"

"Hmm? What is it, Pure?"

"Uhh..." Frisk hesitates, "Well, we always these S&M games in the Play Room, right?" She asked.

Chara nods slowly not sure where this is going.

"Umm... I-I..." Frisk blushed deeply, "Iwanttodothisforreal!!" She says quickly.

"Wait, what did you say?"

Face still red, Frisk repeats it slower, "I want to do this for real! I want to be your slave all the time, at least for a set amount of time, perhaps?"

Chara's eyes widen for a brief moment as she processed what she heard. Then, she gave a seductive grin as she answered, "Oh do you?" She pauses before gigling, "I admit, the thought itself does make me horny. Might need to fuck you again when this discussion is over."

Still blushing, Frisk responds, "Of course Onee-sama, my body is for you to use however you please."

Chara giggles, "Good girl." She pets Frisks head lovingly, who mews softly.

"Now then," Chara stops petting, "back to what we were talking about, you want this to be real, correct?"

Frisk simply nods.

"Very well, but we need to decide for how long though, hmm..." Chara ponders before snapping her fingers, "got it! I be right back." She leaves the room for a minute, once returning she show Frisk a die.

Perplexed, Frisk asks what it's for.

"Why this, dear Pure, is what will decide your fate. Let me explain, there will be six different amount of time; minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, and years. This die will determine which one we'll use. 1 will be minutes, 2 will be hours, and so on. Also, we'll be using the same number as before, 36. So, you could be my slave for 36 minutes... or 36 _years_." Said Chara, smiling devilishly.

Frisk gasped, _'Th-thirty six years!?! I-I don't think I can handle that!!'_ She thinks worriedly as she imagines what it would be like. Obeying all orders no matter what and no matter where, even in public. Both Chara and Asriel using any of her slutty holes, no matter how sore she gets, every single day. Kept nude at all times, even when friends and family come over. Doing all those, for decades...

...

_'What was I worried about again?'_ Frisk asks herself, with a dreamy and far away expression. She snaps out of it when Chara snapped her fingers.

"Hey, Pure. Anyone in there?" Chara asks teasingly. "You had something one your mind and judging by the way your hand is rubbing your pussy, it must have been good, care to tell me?"

Looking down, Frisk finds her hand is touching her wet pussy, must have wondered down there as she was day-dreaming.

Blushing more furiously then before, Chara is surprised she hasn't past out from the blood rush, Frisk told her what she was thinking.

Chara smirks, "You dirty little girl, just the mere thought of it got you this excited? I wished I had my dick in you when you were thinking that, must have been so tight!"

Frisk agrees with her.

"Anyway, lets see what fate has in store for you." Chara said as she rolled the die. It tumbles around before it stops, revealing a three.

"Oh look, a three. So that's 36 days of slavery for you. Darn, I was hoping for years." Chara said nonchalantly.

Frisk smiles and says, "Yes Mistress. What will we do now?"

"Well, this whole deal got me hard," Chara replies giving Frisk a predatory look, "spread those legs bitch."

"Yes Mistress." Frisk obeys and screams in pleasure as, once again, Chara fucks her senseless.

\-----

Once the sexual urge is over, the girls discussed new arrangements for the next 36 days. Such as, Frisk now sleeps in the cage in the Play Room unless told otherwise. Frisk must remain nude unless told otherwise. Frisk must obey all commands, failure to do so results in punishment. Any and all punishment are to Chara's specifications but non that will cause lasting harm. Chara can use any 'light torture' techniques on Frisk any time she wishes.

After that was established, the girls went to inform Asriel of everything. Needless to say, he got hard. Not wanting to leave their brother hanging, Chara ordered her new slave to give him pleasure.

"Oh look, Azzy is horny. Hey slave, suck his cock." Said Chara.

Frisk blushed, she crawled to the prince and pulled his erect dick from it confinement and licked it from base to tip, after she kissed the head before slowly engulfing it in. She expertly sucked and fondled his balls until he blew his load. Chara ordered her to swallow it.

Afterward, the day was over, Frisk went to her cage for the night. Once morning came, Chara unlocks her cage and get started for the day, luckily Chara's ambassador duties were done for now and she can do what she want, or in this case do who she wants.

"Hello, my little bitch, ready to start the day?" Chara asks.

"Yes Mistress." Frisk replies, smiling.

"Good, because I woke with _morning urges_ and need your help."

"Yes Mistress." Frisk kneels awaiting Chara's command.

Chara lays upon the bed, legs over the edge and spread apart, "Eat me."

Not needing to be told twice, Frisk proceeds to lick her Mistress's pussy. While it's true that Chara can grow a dick, she mustn't neglect her vagina.

Chara moans as she climaxed, spraying her juices over Frisk face. Even though Frisk's face is covered with her essence, she still kisses her as a reward.

After breakfast, the Chara decided to go grocery shopping, mainly for chocolate to replace the ones Frisk ate. Understandably, Frisk is embarrassed about going nude in public, but hey won't get in trouble for it. They live in a monster neighborhood, mostly for Chara's sake as the only human she'd trust is now her slave. For monsters, nudity is normal as most clothing are worn by those with relatively humanoid shapes, so Frisk being naked is acceptable. Doesn't make it any less embarrassing for Frisk though.

They walked through the neighborhood, well Frisk crawled beside Chara and lead with a leash, to the local store. Monsters did turn their heads to the girls, some even taking photos and/or videos as they walked by. Welp, their parents are gonna find out now.

The girls finally make it to the store, managed by Rachel Hare, the previous shopkeeper of Snowdin. Once purchasing the chocolate and popcicles, Chara leads Frisk outside and to a bench. Chara orders Frisk to sit on the bench and spread her legs wide, blushing Frisk does as she says. Chara smirks, she sees Frisk's pink fold are wet.

"Enjoying yourself?" Chara teases.

Frisk nods, not wanting to lie.

"Well, your gonna love this." Chara continues, she opens the box of popcicles and pulls one out. She unwraps it and give it some good long licks.

Meanwhile, Frisk is at a lost at what Chara is doing. She still ponders as Chara kneels close to Frisk's pussy. Without warning, Chara shoves the saliva covered icy treat into the wet folds.

"EEEKK!!! COLD COLD COLD!!!" Frisk screams.

"Hehe, like it?" Chara giggles, "I've decided to fuck you with these until you cum. I will not stop even if I have to use every single popcicle here and if all of them melts before you cum, well... I'll just have to buy more." Chara pumps the frozen treat back and forth.

"Ahh, Ahh!" Frisk groans, the pleasure of having something fuck her is countered by the pain of coldness, thus making it hard to orgasm.

_'Oh God, It feels good but it's cold! I'm gonna go crazy!'_ Frisk thinks.

True to her word, as each popcicle melted she used another, thankfully, about after three popcicles, Frisk mamaged to cum.

"AHHH!!" Frisk screams, as her high died down Chara leveled her head to Frisk and ate the popcicle that's covered in Frisk's juices.

"Mmmm! Delicious, but of course it would be, it came from you after all, hehehe" She giggles.

It's surprising that Frisk's face didn't become permanently red by now.

Chara then kisses and dominated Frisk's mouth for a minute, after the girls returned home. Once they were back, they just cuddled on the couch watching TV, Frisk laid her head on Chara lap and Chara pets her lovingly.

_'That was an eventful first day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring?'_ Frisk ponders, she sighs contently.


	3. Embarrassing Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone comes to visit Pure and Onee. They're gonna get the surprise of their life.

It has been a day since Onee fucked Pure with popcicles. Right now Pure is blowing Onee in the living room.

***knock knock***

"Ugh, Really? I was so close to." Whines Onee before looking to Pure, "Get the door." She orders the slave.

"Yes, Mistress." Replied Pure.

Pure crawls to the front door to answer, when she got there she took the submissive position and open the to greet who was there, "Hello, how may-" she cuts herself off in shock, before her was her mother, Toriel.

"Oh my goodness! My child, what is going on! I've seen videos and wanted to talk to you and Chara but..."

Pure sighs, 'It was bound to happen.' she thinks. "Hi mother. Why don't you come in? Mistress and I will explain things soon." Pure's face is red due to being seen nude by her own mom.

Pure moves to the side to let Toriel in and leads her back to Onee. When they reached the living room Onee spots Pure crawling in with their mom following behind.

Onee sighs coming to the same thoughts as Pure, she stands, who is naked as well, and welcomes Toriel.

"Greetings mom. I assume you saw some videos and came to check on us?"

"Indeed I have." Toriel says, a little perturbed seeing her daughters naked, "Care to explain?" She insisted.

"Very well, Pure come here." Said Chara as she beckons Toriel to sit on the couch with her then adressing Pure, "Come here, Pure. You need to finish me off." Onee ordered pointing to her cock.

Pure smiles, she crawls to Onee and resumes sucking the erect dick. Meanwhile, Onee and Toriel talk about what happened, about who Pure ate her chocolates, the punishment and the arrangement and letting out a throaty moan every now and then.

"So..." Toriel begins, "This is all consensual? Your not forcing her to do this?" Toriel asks with a visible blush.

"Of course it, mom. I would never intentionally hurt my precious Pure... unless she begs for it and/or deserves it. Go on, tell mom what you think." Said Onee.

Pure releases the dick from her mouth and gently strokes it before saying, "It's true mom. I love being like this, sure is absolutely humiliating but that's make my pussy even wetter right now."

Toriel grimaced, she didn't need to know that.

Pure continues, "And please don't blame Onee-sama for this. I'm actually the one that got her into it. One day I was looking up BDSM porn and she caught me masturbating to it. One thing lead to another and now we do it for fun. Beside this arrangement will only last for about five more weeks, give or take."

Toriel reluctantly nods in understanding, "Very well, you two are consenting adults, though I wish you wouldn't do it public." She grumbles the last part. She stands to leave but remembers something. "Oh! What about Asriel? Does he know about any of this?"

"Oh yes, in fact we are both dating him as well. But rest assured, he doesn't have the same... interest as us. He too sweet for that, so it's mainly soft love making."

"Oh..." Toriel grimaced again, not wanting to hear her the sex life of your own flesh and magic, "As long as all of you are happy, I guess that is fine. Just please don't hurt one another, alright?"

She receives a 'yes mom' from the nude girls but she see Pure whisper something to Onee who nods.

"Wait mom, Pure wanting to do something while you're here." Onee informs Toriel.

Toriel turns to her daughter, "Oh? What is it, my child?"

Pure looks up to her an says, "I want you to watch as I ride Onee-sams's cock like a horny slut!"

"Oh my! Is that really necessary?" Toriel asks a little alarmed.

"Yes! Please mommy? It would make me very happy! Please, please, please!" Pure begs before her mom. The pathetic groveling the Pure displays is turning not only her on but Onee as well.

Toriel sighs in defeat, agreeing to watch. Pure thanks her before crawling towards her mistress.

"Are you eager slave?" She asks.

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. Now ride me but do the reverse cowgirl, I want you to look at mommy. I want her to see your fucked-silly face."

"Yes, Mistress." Said Pure as she stands on the couch then lowers herself to insert Onee's cock into her drenched pussy.

Once fully inside her she moves her hips up and down and flows into a rhythm. Soon enough both girls are breathing hard and moaning. Onee gives and occasional smack on Pure's ass which makes her squeal. Toriel can see her titties bouncing, her blush very noticeable.

Minutes passed by, in the time Pure had showed her fucked-silly face to her mom. Pure's eyes rolled up, her tongue hanging out with drool dripping off and with the biggest smile stretching across her face.

"Mistress! *huff* I'm so close! *moan* Please, can I cum!" Pure begs, not caring that her mom is watching.

"I'm close too! *moan* Look at mom! Stare her in the eye as your cum, bitch!" Onee orders.

"Yes, Mistress!" Screams Pure are she looks to Toriel.

"Yeah, bitch. Stare at mommy! Stare at you squeeze my cock and cum!" Demands Onee as she spanks Pure's ass with each spoken word.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Pure screams her orgasm, her pussy tightening around her owners cock.

"UUGH!" Onee grunts, spurting her load deep into Pure womb. There's so much semen that it leaks out and onto the couch.

Pure can feel the cum flowing in her, "Ahh! Thank you, Mistress! Thank you!" She says as she falls back into Onee, exhausted from the workout.

Onee wraps her arms around Pure and gropes the other girl's tits. At first, she fondles them loving, making Pure moan in delight. But then, Pure screams in pain as Onee squeezes her boob harshly.

"Ahh! Mistress, I'm sorry! I deserve this for whatever is I did to upset you! But please, can you tell me what it is I did wrong?! I'll do anything to redeem my worthless self!"

"You thanked me for filling up your pathetic pussy, as you should. But, you didn't thank our dear mommy for watching you defile and disgrace yourself! Go! Thank her and beg for forgiveness!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Pure looks to her mom again, "Thank you, mommy! Thank you for watching me! Please forgive me!" She begs Toriel.

"... Um..." Toriel is still stunned, witnessing her daughters preform such debauchery. But sees the distress of Pure as Onee continue to squeeze and slap her boobs. "Your are welcome, my child. And I forgive you. Chara you can stop punishing her."

"Good girl," Onee stops punishing Pure titties and pets her, who purrs. "Now you can have a reward." Onee lifts and sets Pure beside her on the couch, she then kneels between Pure wide opens legs and stares at her cum dump of a pussy, still leaking the cum she pumped into it just moments ago. Onee then begins to eat out said pussy, she can taste herself and pure essence. Pure screams in pleasure, thanking her owner again.

Meanwhilw, Toriel choose this moment to leave and let her children be, her face still red.

Again, it took some time before Pure had another orgasm. After, she rises and proceed to kiss Pure deeply, Pure can taste Onee and herself. The girls moans in the kiss, sharing their essence.

The girls smooched for about an hour, when finished they parted with a string of cum still connecting their lips but are smile widely.

"I love you, Pure."

"I love you, Onee-sama."

The girls snuggled on the couch for the rest of the day. That is until Asirel came by and saw them, unsurprisingly he liked the view. The girls took notice of him and the bulge in his pants and giggled.

"Need help with that, Azzy?" Asked Onee.

"If you don't mind?" Said the prince as he drop his pants.

Pure licked her lips, ready to eat.

\-----

Lets check up on Toriel and see how she's doing.

"Ahh! Ahh! Yeah! Faster! Harder! Come on! Fuck me big boy, Fuck me!" Toriel screams.

"Ugh! Yes dear! Don't blame me if you're sore later!" Grunts Asgore.

Toriel had returned home asking her husband to help her relief a certain itch. Asgore didn't ask why she was like this but gladly agreed.

Toriel will never admit that seeing her daughters fucking turned her on, this is one secret she'll take with her into the dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't flame me for shipping Toriel and Asgore. Everyone has their own opinions, please respect mine.


	4. Sweet Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onee has cooked up something special.

After confessing the relationship to their mother, Onee and Pure continued their lustful venture.

At times they used toys in the play room, the wooden horse, paddles, and vibrators to name a few. Other times Onee just straight up fucks Pure out of the blue, like that time Pure was just dusting things off when out of nowhere, Onee pushes Pure up against a wall face first and butt fucks her. Pure screams, but not in protest, her screams consist of either "ONEE!!" and "MORE!!"

This time, however, Onee has planned something special. Pure is indeed curious but Onee has never revealed anything.

'Whatever it is,' thought Pure, 'it will be amazing, 'cause it's Onee who's doing it.'

It took some time for Onee to get things ready, when they were, she instructed Pure to wait in the play room. Pure waits in the usual submissive pose, kneeling with knees apart, back straight, arms behind her and head bowed. This is a kind of pose that if Onee choose to, she could kick Pure in the pussy.

Pure waited there, wondering what was in store for her. Finally, Onee came in and saw Pure in position, she smiles before telling Pure to stand. Pure does as told.

"OK bitch. Today, this is something that'll be a treat for the both of us." Onee giggles, "Now, take the spread eagle position."

"Yes, mistress." Pure complies.

Onee cuffs the chains onto Pure's limbs, thus making it hard for her to move. Then Onee places a blindfold, ball gag and sound-proof ear muffs on her slave. Pure is now deaf, dumb and blind. With only touch and smell to connect her outside this world of darkness, Pure becomes wet.

Onee grins, she sees Pure is rubbing her thighs, quivering in suspense. This reminds her to put on a spreader bar on the slave's knees. Can't have her pleasuring herself, even if unintentional.

Now mostly immobile, all Pure can do is breath and moan.

"Now for the more fun part." Onee says to herself. She brings out miniature chocolate fondue fountain and plugs it in. Next, the chocolate to put in said fountain. And last a rubber spatula.

While waiting for the fountain to be ready, Onee watches her slave squirm in her current state. Onee enjoys the sight as she slowly rubs her hard cock, panting at thought what what's next.

Soon the chocolate fondue is ready. Onee, using the spatula, drips the molten cocoa onto Pure, who gasps loudly in shock. The chocolate isn't burning, just hot enough to stay in liquid form, Pure was just surprised by the suddenness of heat upon her titties. The molten chocolate drips further down, the warmth causing Pure to moan.

Onee continues to pour more fondue on the spots she know to be the most sensitive, even the ticklish spots. When those were lathered, caused Pure to giggle and squirm.

Most of Pure body is coated in chocolate, Onee smile in delight. Without warning, Onee begins to lick every inch of chocolate of her cute slave.

The action either caused Pure to moan when Onee licks her boob, inner thighs and such or giggle when she licks Pure's sides.

This delectable treatment for hours, for when Onee finished she pours more chocolate fondue on her slave. At times, Onee tasted Pure essence when she licked Pure's inner thighs.

Once all the chocolate was used up, Onee went for the main course and ate out her slave's drenched pussy. Pure squeals loudly as her owner digs her tongue deep in those wet folds. As she eats the slave out, she uses the rubber spatula to spank Pure every so often.

It wasn't long before Pure was screaming an orgasm, the sound muffled by the gag.

Onee stands straight, removes the ball gag and promptly kisses Pure. Pure moans, she can taste the chocolate, her mistress and herself.

After kissing her slave, Onee separates from Pure's lips. Onee searches for a short chain and returns to the bitch and attaches the chain to the slave's collar. Then Onee lifts Pure's legs by the spreader bar and attaches said bar to the other end of the short chain. Now Pure's hanging by her arms while her legs are up and wide apart, thus exposing her pussy for Onee to fuck.

She couldn't hold any longer, Onee starts to fuck Pure, the slave moans louder than before since the gag is off. Onee thrusts faster and faster with each passing minute until finally she bursts her load deep into her slave who screams another orgasm.

Once the two calmed down, Onee releases Pure from her bondage and kisses her deeply.

When they parted Pure says, "That was great~!" Her mind still loopy from what happen.

"Hee hee. You're welcome, my dear Pure." Onee giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have many ideas for this smut story. You can make a request for these two girls, if I like it I'll use it and credit you.


	5. Pet Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title alone explains things.

Pure can be found sleeping in a small padded cage in the play room. She didn't do anything wrong, she only there because Onee felt like it.

The sound of a door opening and soft foot prints can be heard but not loud enough to stir the blissful slave.

Onee walks up to the cage and kneels. She takes an object from her bag and moves it through the bars, slowly she angles it so the tip meets Pure's slutty cunt. Onee rubs the object's tip along those tender and succulent lips earning a soft moan from the submissive. Grinning widely, Onee slowly pushes it in, the object is one inch in thickness but 5 inches long. Pure's body reacts subtly to it but still she doesn't wake.

Onee giggles to her self thinking, 'Oh my sweet Pure.~ You're going to have  _such_  a wake up call.'

Onee slowly moves the object in and out, at first small strokes then gradually becoming longer and longer. As each stroke became longer, Pure moans became louder in response. This isn't the first time that Onee fucks Pure in her sleep, preferably with her own cock. Pure would become so pouty only because her sleepy brain couldn't enjoy the full extent of having her pussy pounded by her owner.

'Oh, my pet. Even just your sweet moans is enough to get me hard. Though honestly, anything about you can get me going. You could just giggle and I'll be hard in two seconds.'

Ever closer, Pure is inched to climax, closer and closer. Onee being an expert on how to pleasure her bitch knows when Pure is close. Onee believes this is the moment to turn the object on and presses the switch.

"EEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!!"

Pure screams awake, the object is sending tiny shocks all though her inner walls. The shock are low enough so they don't leave any damage but it feels like her entire pussy is being pinch hundreds of times at once.

Onee pulls out shock probe from the wet folds and says, "Wakey-wakey.~ It's time to play.~"

"Oh mistress." Pure calmed seeing it was her owner, "When did you get that?"

"Just yesterday. I wanted to surprise you with it and I did." Onee answered.

"Would mistress like to use it on her bitch more?" Asked Pure, spreading her legs wide and open her lewd entrance.

"What a good slave, but are you sure? It does hurt believe I tested it on myself." Said Onee.

"Yes, mistress can do anything she wants to her slave! If it hurts it only because slave deserves it!" Pure begs.

"Very well. And because you said that, you get to cum... but only while this thing is shocking the inside of your pussy." Onee said with a sadistic grin.

"Thank you, mistress!!"

Onee plunges the prod back in, it shocks the inner walls with each thrust. Pure scream in both pain and pleasure. In a few minutes Pure managed to cum, even squirting her juices over the prod and Onee's hand.

Onee pulls it out and turn it off then she licks it clean.

Once Pure calms from her high, she looks to her owner for orders.

"Now it's my turn." Onee rises up to stand on her knees and present her cock to her slave.

Pure gets up, pushes her head through the bars and blows her mistress. Pure makes sure the pleasure lasts, going only a moderate pace. Onee loves it but she impatient and tell her slave to quickly finish her off. In a minute Onee spurts her load deep in Pure throat, who swallows gleefully.

Onee pulls out and smiles, "Now that you had your breakfast, lets play." Onee said opening the cage and Pure crawls out.

Digging in her bag, Onee pulls out cosplay cat ears and a tail butt plug. Seeing them made Pure smile more broadly.

Onee places the ears on her pet and weaves her hair to hide the band making it look like Pure had real cat ears.

'So cute!' Thinks Onee as she begins to insert the plug. The plug is two inch at the base of the cone and 5 inches long. Pure audibly moans as it goes in.

"Now my little pet," Onee addresses her pet, "This plug is unique. This plug was designed and made by Alphys, I didn't question why, she can do what she wants. Anyway, not only can it vibrate but it can act like a real tail. Go head, try to move it."

Pure shacks her booty in the attempt to move her tail. It only twitches but eventually it moves like a real one.

"Hehe, Perfect." Onee takes out her phone. Knowing what to do, Pure poses cutely.

Onee snaps a few and post them on Undernet with the text 'Look at my new kitty!'

It immediately got responses such as; 'kinky' 'WHAT A STRANGE HAIRLESS KITTY!' 'now that's a nice  **pussy**.'

Onee gained a tick mark from that pun.

Pure giggles as she moves her tail more but gets spanked by Onee.

"HEY! Kittens don't giggle!" Onee warns.

Understanding what to do, Pure begins to act like an affectionate kitten.

Onee had everything prepared, adult toys, actual cat toys, and even a liter box.

For the day they played with both kinds of toys, walk around the house and of course have mind blowing sex.

"Time to breed, my little kitten." Onee announces.

Pure presents her ass for Onee to fuck, who gladly did.

Onee doesn't give her pet time and just rams straight in that wet snatch, Pure groans loudly.

For 7 minutes straight, Onee pounds that pussy, spanks that ass and talks dirty to her kitten. In that time, Pure has came three times and building up to the next.

Finally Onee spurts her load deep inside and Pure collapses, she almost whines since she was close to another orgasm but knew if she did, she would be punished. Though she isn't sure if getting punished is something she would love it or not, but she leans toward love.

And so it went like this for the rest of the day, eat, play and fuck.


	6. Pleasurable Torment

"OOOOH FUCK YES! AZZ! POUND MY PUSSY WITH YOUR COCK!" Onee screams in bliss.

This is one of the few times Onee takes the bottom role, normally she would ride Asriel cowgirl style. Right this moment these two are doing the doggy style with Asriel humping from behind vigorously. To say that Chara's pussy felt good is an understatement, her eyes are rolled up, a wide open mouth grin with tongue hanging out.

Meanwhile, Pure is suspended in neat shibari bondage, her arms held behind her with an arm-binder, a large ring gag, nipple clamps with 8 gram weights and finally a chastity belt with a vibrating dildo in her pussy. Onee does make sure to change how Pure is bound each day.

In addition, the vibrator is special, it's powered by the nearest source of natural magic. And since Pure's soul has an abundant amount of it, it can remain 'on' indefinitely... and it has for a week straight even when she was asleep.

The vibrator had been kept at a low setting, keeping Pure on edge. She swears she so close that just a tiny touch on her engrossed clit she'd explode! And watching her two lovers going at it doesn't really help except make her even hornier.

"Yeah," Asriel sighs, "I'm close Chara. Ready for you pussy to be flooded with my cum!"

"YES, AZZ! DO IT! GIVE ME YOUR CUM!!!!" Onee cries out.

Both came soon after, Asriel still humping so Onee can ride her orgasm. Such a nice goat boy.

Pure is supremely frustrated, she has an orgasm that had been built up for a week. She doesn't care who but she wants one of them to fuck her aching pussy to oblivion, make her scream so hard she loses her voice.

Once Onee recovers from her orgasmic high, she turned to Asriel and kiss him deeply. The two made-out in front of Pure, intentionally working her up even more.

Asriel and Onee finished making-out. After glancing at Pure, Asriel asks, "Do you think she's had enough?"

"After a week of being on edge? I'd say so, but she did literally ask for this." Onee answered.

Asriel shrugs, "Your the one in charge here. It's up to you."

"Alright Azz. You can go or stay and watch, doesn't matter." Onee said as she walk to Pure, "Hey, cute bitch, ready to have your brain melted from an intense orgasm?"

Pure moans loudly in an attempt to say yes. The only thought she has is "FUCK ME! FUCK ME!!"

Onee can see the desperation in Pure's eyes, her little bitch wants it so badly.

Onee unbinds Pure but leaves the chastity belt on and leads her slave to the bed and chains Pure's limbs to the bed post.

Once Pure is secure, Onee unlocks the belt and removes the dildo. Pure groans, although no one knew if it was out of glee or sadness that the torment ended.

Focusing, Onee grew her dick and balls, much to Pure delight.

Skipping the for-play, Onee just rams right in Pure soaked pussy. The action alone caused Pure to cum immediately. Even so, Onee starts thrusting, letting Pure ride her orgasm and into the next.

Asriel join in, putting the ring gag to good use.

Asriel only came once before just sitting out and watch the girls go.

Onee and Pure kept at it for the next few hours. Pure has had a continual orgasm during the whole thing, while Onee came three times.

After it ended they just collapsed and fell asleep. Asriel left to his room to sleep, wishing the girls a peaceful rest.


End file.
